Tomato Bisque
by html brain
Summary: Charlie realizes how much Bella and Edward love each other. He actually loses some of his hostility towards Edward and begins to see Jacob in a new light. This story takes place sometime between the time he learns of the engagement and the actual wedding.


****Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers. The only thing I own about this story is the plot for this one-shot, nothing else. ****

**Summary: **Charlie realizes how much Bella and Edward love each other. He actually loses some of his hostility towards Edward and begins to see Jacob in a new light. This story takes place sometime between the time he learns of the engagement and the actual wedding. Enjoy!

Bella stumbled into her room after another stressful day. First the trouble with Mike, then I couldn't seem to get Edward to let me have two minutes to myself, and finally Charlie just can't seem to get over me choosing Edward over Jacob.

_I mean sure I love Jacob but only as a sibling. Edward is my life._

Bella continued to mull over her day as she got ready for a shower. The day playing over and over in her mind.

_~* flashback *~_

Bella was sitting at her desk next to Angela in English waiting for the bell to ring so she could hurry to lunch and spend it with Edward. She started daydreaming about how it wasn't going to be much longer they were to be married then shortly after that he would change her.

She jumped when a small square piece of paper hit her arm. She quickly pulled it into her lap and opened it as quietly as she could. It read:

_Will you go out with me?_

_Mike_

Bella couldn't believe what she was reading. First he is dating Jessica and second he knows she is engaged to Edward.

She can feel his eyes on her and turned to look at him. He smiled hopefully and she shook her head no. He looked mad for a split second then his face went blank. She shivered slightly in her seat and turned to face the front of the class.

She started to daydream again about Edward when the bell sounded and startled her. She jumped slightly and grabbed her things and rushed to the door.

She was just passing the janitor's closet near the cafeteria when a hand was around her mouth and pulled her in. A mouth quickly descended to hers but she moved her head slightly and they met her cheek. Suddenly a hand impacted her cheek and she slammed into the wall with a dull thud. Her vision started to go black as she saw the door burst open and Edward grabbed Mike while Alice checked on her.

Bella woke to voices talking around her.

"I am going to kill him," one voice growled.

"Let Charlie and the school handle it," a soft voice replied.

The bed dipped and she was pulled up to a cold body. She suddenly realized she was in a bed with Edward. She slowly opened her eyes to find a white ceiling above her. She groaned she was in the hospital again. She felt rather than heard a chuckle behind her.

She turned slightly to find Esme sitting in a chair beside the bed and Edward lying with her.

"What happened?" she croaked.

Esme handed her a glass of water and she gratefully drank it. She looked at the two quizzically and waited for them to answer her question. Edward sighed and told her how Mike admitted to forcing her into the closet. He was going to force her into calling off the wedding and going out with him.

She also found out that when she hit the wall it gave her a concussion and her face was bruised where his fist hit her. Her eyes started to droop and she snuggled back into Edward. He chuckled and held her close.

She awoke a few hours later when Car lisle entered with Charlie. Carlisle examined her and told her she could go home. They left so she could get dressed. Charlie returned a few minutes later and helped her to his cop car. The ride home was silent but she could tell he was angry. The minute the door closed he exploded.

"I told you nothing good would come of you being with _that boy_. This would have never happened if you were dating Jacob." The words hissed from his lips. Bella looked at her father as if she had never seen him before.

"This would have happened whether I was dating Jacob or not. Mike is obsessed with me, this has nothing to do with Edward," with that said Bella stormed up the stairs.

_~* End Flashback *~_

Bella curled into a ball of the tub and let the hot water from the shower pound over her as she cried. Soon enough the water began to cool, so she stood and let the water rid the puffiness from her cheeks. She toweled off her hair and dressed in her usual shorts and tank pajamas before blowing her hair straight.

Bella had just shut her bedroom door when someone giggled. She jumped and whirled around to find Edward sitting in her old rocking chair. She stifled her scream and glared at him when he chuckled. She laid on her bed and he joined her his cold arms wrapping around her from behind.

"I'll be leaving Friday after school to go hunting with the family but I'll be back next Saturday and we can have a movie and karaoke night." Edwards said in between the kisses he was placing on her shoulder.

Bella sighed in happiness and sadness. She knew that she would miss him while he was gone but this would give her the chance to buy something for him. She was hoping since she hadn't decided on anything yet that Alice wouldn't have a vision and ruin the whole surprise.

Edward started stroking her hair and humming her lullaby and she found herself falling to sleep faster than she could imagine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Line Break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The week seemed to fly by for Bella every evening before she went to bed Charlie would tell her how much better for her Jacob would be. She sighed as she sat in her computer chair and waited for the ancient machine to start. Once it finally started she surfed the net on a couple of pages and opened one to a specific page. She would constantly go to one of her surfing pages every couple of seconds. She really didn't want Alice to see what she was doing. She finished a few minutes later and went to bed.

The next day Bella woke to gray skies and rain, it fit her mood. She still couldn't believe she was going to have to go a whole week without Edward. She decided to take the hour drive to Port Angeles and see if she could find anything to give to the Cullens for all the things they've done for her.

She was walking around when she stopped to look at something in a pawn shop window and froze. It was perfect. Bella excitedly looked around and my eyes caught the two ugliest men's rings she had ever seen. She kept the thought of those two rings in her mind when she talked to the pawn guy about something totally different. She made her purchase and skipped out the door.

A couple doors away was an antique shop. Bella snuck inside and looked around. She found something for Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie. She quickly thought about Walmart and their shoe department, acting like she was trying to decide between a pair of golf shoes and football cleats for Alice. She just knew that Alice was going to have her head when she got back.

She walked around a few more hours and found gifts for the rest of the Cullen family. She quickly went to Walmart and bought boxes, tape and wrapping paper. She even asked the cashier for a couple extra bags and when she explained why the woman laughed and gave her five more bags making her total six. She laughed, giggled and sang outrageously to the radio the whole way home.

Bella was in such a good mood when she got home she quickly put the gifts in her room and made Charlie his favorite Chicken and Dumplings with fresh garlic bread. That evening her and Charlie relaxed and talked about years gone past.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Line Break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Bella woke up Monday morning she couldn't believe that she still had so long till Edward got home. She was glad she spent all day Sunday catching up on chores and homework. She was well ahead in her classes now and didn't have to worry about homework for the rest of the week. She quickly went through her morning ritual and ate a quick bowl of cereal before she rushed to school.

The students were talking about Mike Newton assaulting her. They kept giving her sidelong glances, but it all came to head at lunch.

Bella walked into the cafeteria with Angela and made her way to the lunch line when Jessica and Lauren stopped her.

"Who do you think you are to seduce my boyfriend then scream rape? You have your own boyfriend or maybe he's just using you till he can find a real woman." Jessica said in a loud hiss that echoed across the silent room.

'How can she think that Bella would do that? Everyone can see the bruise still on her face or the love between her and Edward.' Angela thinks.

"Yeah, I don't know why a stud like Cullen is with such a plain looking girl like you, when he could be with a woman like me." bragged Lauren.

Bella's face kept going redder and redder with each word,but Angela burst first.

SMACK!

The sound echoed through the room. Angela's chest was heaving as she stared at the two girls she had just smacked and that had fallen on their butts.

"If I ever hear you talking to someone like that again I'll smack you harder." She turned and pulled Bella into the line while the other students started clapping. Lauren and Jessica ran crying from the room.

Bella and Angela went through the line and joined Ben at a table.

"Where are Edward and Alice?" he asked.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are in for the week so the Cullens all decided to go camping," she saw the look everyone was giving about why didn't she go, "they invited me but I have a dress fitting Wednesday and I have to talk to the caterer Friday."

Everyone was silent knowing that she was getting married in a few weeks and that she was probably missing Edward bad. They were joined at the hip when not in class. Ben and Angela looked at each other and smiled. They could still remember Bella when Edward left for a few months it's like she was the walking dead, now that he was back they had never seen her happier.

The school day was finally over and Bella rushed to her truck. She couldn't believe how slow the day went by after lunch.. Everyone came up to Angela and congratulated her for putting Lauren and Jessica in their place. She pulled out of the parking lot and started towards Port Angeles. An hour and a half later she pulled into a parking lot and grabbed a duffel bag from under her seat.

She walked into an alley and opened the duffel bag. She pulled out a red long curly wig, sunglasses, a dress jacket with shoulder pads and boots that made her at least four inches taller. She put everything on and walked into a mail box store.

"I'm expecting a package under the name of Stephanie Meyers. The box number is 3369." Bella said making her voice a little deeper as she handed the woman behind the counter her key and account slip. The woman nodded and returned with a box about the size of a toaster oven. She thanked the woman and ran back to the alley. She quickly too off her disguise and and raced to her truck.

She dropped the duffel and box in the seat beside her and started the truck. She drove for a few minutes till she came upon a Pottery Barn. She got excited and went in. She looked around for a few minutes till she found what she was looking for. She picked up the items she wanted and went to find an employee to help her, all the while thinking of what type of garden gnome would be the best for Esme. She quickly talked to the employee she found and left twenty minutes later please with her purchase. She let Alice, since she knew that Alice would be checking on her, think she got Esme the ugliest garden gnome ever.

She drove home and hid the box and items from Pottery Barn in her closet. Bella was quickly becoming excited about when the Cullens got home. She couldn't wait to see what they thought of her gifts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Line Break*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Wednesday Bella thought she was going to lose her mind. She didn't think she was going to be able to stand the next few days without Edward. She was hardly sleeping and you could tell. She was sitting at lunch when she thought back to the project they had to do for music class.

~*~*~*~*flashback BPOV

I'm sitting in the music room beside Edward as he whispers in my ear about us going to out meadow the next sunny day, when the teacher enters the room. Soon the class is having a discussion about which composer was better Mozart or Beethoven which then went into more modern music.

The teacher came around with a bucket and had each person draw out three papers each. As each student looked at their papers they became more and more puzzled. On each small slip of paper was a single sentence.

I looked down at my papers to see they read:

'The truth becomes lies and lies becomes truth.'

'The end is only the beginning.'

'Somewhere out there, beneath the pale moonlight.'

I looked over at Edward's to see they read:

'You know I had to leave.'

'I'd be there if I could.'

'The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star'

When the final student had gotten their papers the teacher put the bucket down and turned towards us.

"For your next class next week I want you each to research each saying and record them on a cd. This assignment will be done in groups of two. Some lines are famous saying from books or by people the others or lyrics from songs. If you get the lyric you have to sing them and the lines are to be read. I also expect you to have a short report on what each line is and turned in by Friday. So that gives you two days to paper and a week to make the cd. Class dismissed."

So that evening after school We looked up two of my lines since we knew the third one and two of his since I knew the third one. We had our report typed and turned in the next day.

Saturday we recorded the cd and I made two copies one for the teacher and a secret one for myself. I never know I might need it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback

Thinking about that made Bella sit up in bed and jump to her computer. She quickly thought of songs to pick for karaoke that weekend because she didn't want Alice to know what she was going to pick and decided to go with "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and thought about making a cd for the song.

She was so excited and couldn't wait to see her favorite vampires. She went to sleep thinking of their return.

Finally it was Friday, the day before Edward returned. Bella rushed to school and hoped the day would rush by. She wanted to see Edward in the worst way. She sat through classes and rushed home to get her things together for Saturday. She packed all the gifts and things in the cab of her truck. She was just making dinner when Charlie came home, and noticed her dancing around the kitchen.

"What happened today that made you so happy?" he asked, but it was a light bulb was lite over his head.

"I know Edward come home tomorrow doesn't he. I've not said anything while he was gone but I don't think he is right for you," his voice getting with every word till he was screaming at her. "I think you should be with Jacob, not that boy."

"I don't love Jacob like that and you know it. I can't live without Edward." she cried.

"Well, I don't want you to see him anymore. You're not aloud to see him anymore. I forbid it."

"You forbid it. YOU FORBID IT! Can you forbid the sun from shining, the rain from falling or the grass from growing, no you can't? I'm going to my room and I'm not talking to again until you can be reasonable."

Bella stormed up to her room and shut the door. She flew unto her bed as the tears poured down her cheeks. She cried for hours until she was so exhausted she was almost asleep. Suddenly the silence was broken by a clicking sound and this worried Bella. She walked to her door and tried to open it only to find the door was locked from the outside.

"You can't lock me in her, it's not right. I LOVE HIM!" she screamed and banged her fist on the door. She heard him walking back up the stairs.

"I can and will keep you and him apart. I remember what it did to you when he left. Good night Bells," he said calmly.

Bella heard him go into his room and the door shut. She started pacing her room furious that he would do this to her. She sat on her bed trying to think about what to do.

'What am I going to do? Maybe I can just wait for Edward to come and get me tomorrow evening. No, I'm not giving Charlie that satisfaction. I'll just figure something out in the morning.'

Bella woke the next morning to find a covered plate on her desk with a couple bottles of water and a note. She grabbed the note.

Bella,

I've gone to work and will be back this evening about five. I've taken your keys so you can't take your truck and leave. We'll talk then about why you aren't going to be marrying that good for nothing Cullen.

Love,

Dad

Bella was beyond mad. How could he lock her in her room now way to get to the bathroom. She grabbed a duffel bag and crammed some clothes into it and put the sandwiches and water on top. She threw it out her window. She took the sheets off her bed and tied them together then to the end of her bed and threw them out the window and used them as a rope to get to the ground.

She grabbed the bag and ran to her truck, and pulled the spare key Edward had made for her. The truck roared to life and she pushed it to it's limits. She arrived at the Cullens' home a short time later. She put her things in the floor board and just laid in the seat to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Line Break ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Cullens were just pulling into their drive way when they noticed Bella's truck. Edward pulled up behind it and jumped out. He ran to the driver's door and started to swear. He could see Bella had been crying and was asleep. He quietly opened the door and picked her up, this woke her up.

He carried to the living room and sat with her in his lap. The family crowded around.

"What happened Bella, Edward was going to drop us off and come over?" Esme asked.

Bella explained what had happened the night before with tears streaming down her face. Everyone else getting madder and madder with each word being spoken. They just couldn't believe that Charlie would do something like that to her. They noticed that she had grown quiet and saw that she fell asleep.

Edward laid down with her on the couch. Emmett and Jasper went and got her things from the truck to take them to Edward's room. Alice was walking down the stairs when they came in with the bags from Walmart. She looked ready to faint. She went to grab them when Esme stopped her.

"Alice you are not allowed to do anything to those bags. You don't even know what they are. I'm pretty sure that Bella wouldn't buy you football cleats."

Alice sighed and went to join Edward in the living room. She sat on the floor opposite the couch.

"She looks so tired."

"She doesn't sleep that well, if I'm not there. She says I keep the nightmares away." Edward replied.

The both sit in silence lost in their thoughts about how Charlie could do that to her. Slowly the rest of the family trickled in and joined them. Each thinking the same thing. "Why"

A few hours later Bella started to stir. She sighed when she felt Edward pull her closer. She looked at her watch and gasped it was almost six in the evening. She sat up and went to the bathroom. While she was gone Charlie arrived. He started banging on the door demanding to be let in.

"I know that you are in there Bells and its time to go home. NOW!"

Carlisle opened the door.

"Why don't you come in and we'll talk." Carlisle said with barely contained anger seeping into his voice.

All the while Bella hear everything and rushed into Edward's room and grabbed her cd, the Pottery Barn items, and her box. She crept quietly into the kitchen and started heating things up.

"I'm telling all you vamps out there right now. Hold your breath and pretend to breathe. I'm making some soup for myself and Charlie and you are all going to have to pretend to drink the same thing." Bella whispered knowing the vampires in the living room could hear her.

She heated up everything and put the box in the pantry for later and put the dishes on a tray and carefully carried it into the living room.

"Hi, dad I was just making the Cullens my famous Tomato Bisque soup with crab and lobster."

The all watched as Charlie's eyes glazed over and he started to drool. Bella handed each person a soup cup with their name painted on it, except for Charlie who had a regular soup cup. The Cullens each looked slightly sick until they took a sip of the liquid in their cups. Each was surprised to find animal blood in their cups and gave Bella shocked looks.

They each took their time drinking and just enjoying being with each other. Charlie was starting to get an inkling of what this family was really about when the front door burst open. Jacob rushed in and grabbed Bella. He ran back outside and set her down in front of her truck. The Cullens close behind them with Charlie quickly bringing up the rear.

"I've come to talk you out of marrying that," Jacob shouted pointing towards Edward.

"There is nothing you can say to talk me out of it. I can't live without him and you know that," she shouted back.

"I LOVE YOU and he doesn't deserve you and we all know it. HE LEFT YOU! I would never do that to you!"

"I DON"T LOVE YOU Jake, so just leave."

Bella turned and started towards Edward when Jacob grabbed her arm and spun her back to face him.

"No this isn't over. I'm telling you that you and I belong together. I won't take no for an answer."

Jacob slings Bella over his shoulder and before he can get more that two steps she starts beating his back with her fists. They don't do any damage to him but it does hurt her hands. As they go by her truck bed she grabs the aluminum bat leaning against the tailgate and hits his knees with it, the buckle and he dropped her. Just as she stands he back hands her and she falls to the ground a bruise already forming around her right eye and cheek.

Charlie arrived outside just at that moment. Edward rushed forward to grab her while Charlie pulled his gun on Jacob.

"Jacob, I would recommend me and you go talk to Billy about this. I don't want to take you to jail."

Jacob hung his head but not before he shot dirty looks at the Cullens. They got into the police cruiser and left. Edward carried Bella to the living room while Carlisle went for his doctor's bag. He quickly examined her and noticed the only thing wrong was the bruising on her face and a sprained wrist.

"You are so lucky you didn't get hurt worse," he said as he wrapped her wrist.

As soon as he was done he sat on the love seat with Esme and Bella looked around to find each Cullen staring at her. She knew what they wanted to ask.

"Emmett, will you go and get the Walmart bags from Edward's room for me,: she said with a smirk directed at Alice.

The Cullens laughed as the saw the look of disgust on Alice's face at the thought of Walmart. Emmett returned seconds later with the bags and placed them in front of Bella. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Well, I'll start with the mugs. I got them at the Pottery Barn and while each cup is an amber color the lettering is the color of what I think you each represent."

"Carlisle is a cool blue because he is always so calm. Esme is a soft pink because she is soft, loving, motherly. Emmett is neon orange because he is so childish."

Here she stopped to stick her tongue out at her vampire brother. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"Rosalie is a deep fiery pink because she is feisty but still soft. Alice is multi-colored because she is so unpredictable."

Everyone laughed and Alice bowed.

"Jasper is the shimmer yellow because he changes with the mood can change the mood, but he is also warm and inviting like the sun."

Bella smiled warmly at him to know that even though they don't know each other that well she still loved him. He shyly returned the smile.

"Edward is red because when I look at him I see love, passion, my everything."

Edward gasped. She had always told him she loved him but this. He turned her and kissed her passionately. Once he released her lips she breathed in gust of air like a drowning man.

"Yes, that explains the cups but that doesn't explain what was in them." Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Well the first night you were all gone I got on the Internet. I'm sure Alice remembers having a vision of me looking for Soccer cleats on line. Well instead of that, I went to a website that sends animal blood to zoos and animal reservations. I told them I needed the blood for a small vet clinic that tried to take care of the wildlife around the area."

She took a deep breathe before she continued.

"I got five mountain lion for Edward, five black bear for Emmett, five coyote for Jasper, five deer for Alice, five elk for Rosalie, five bighorn sheep for Carlisle, and five moose for Esme. So with the one you all just drank that gives you four more bags each."

She looks at them shyly through her bangs before she continues.

"I figured since we are having different wines at the wedding reception it wouldn't be that hard for you to be able to drink one of the bags instead of pretending to drink the wine. I thought the rest could be for some rainy day when you really needed it like an emergency."

To say each Cullen was shocked was an understatement. They couldn't believe that this sweet girl really truly would do something like this for them. None of them had ever thought of doing what she did to get blood like that. They were simply amazed.

Bella shyly distributed the bags to each Cullen. They just stared at her. What more could one person do for another. She motions for Rosalie to open her gift first. Rosalie gasps when she sees what is inside. She pulled out a silver hair brush, comb and mirror set with a rose on the handle. She rushed to hug Bella and apology for how she had treated her before. Bella reassured her it was fine.

Emmett was next and he was as excited as a kid in a candy store. He quickly ripped the paper from the box and squealed. He pulled out three new fighting games for his PS3. He jumped up and grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"Can't...Breathe..." she wheezed out. He put her back into Edward's arms and smiled sheepishly at her.

Carlisle was next and he was pleasantly surprised to see a turn of the century scalpel tool set. These looked very much like the set in the painting of him in his home office. He looked to Bella for an explanation.

"When I was looking for everyone's gifts I happened upon an antique shop. They had these for a very good price and I knew they looked like the ones in your painting."

He hugged her lightly and thanked her. Esme was next and she started to cry slightly. Inside her box were a couple of papers. The first being a star named after the son she lost as a human and the second was a comet also named after him. Bella rushed to hug Esme.

"I just wanted you to know that your baby will always be remembered."

Jasper was next. He opened his box and gasped. Inside was an authentic Confederate Army uniform with medals and ribbons. He gingerly pulled the medals from the box and caressed each one turning his questioning gaze toward Bella.

She explained how Alice told him what unit and medals he had been and that she had ordered the uniform on line but the medals she had found in the antique store.

Everyone could tell that Alice was just bursting to see what was in her box and she pouted each time someone opened theirs before her. It was finally her turn. She ripped the paper off the box excitedly and gasped when she saw what was inside. She pulled out the huge book and started tuning the pages. Each page had been carefully scrap booked and labeled. The pictures with her birth announcement and followed to the cause of her being in what everyone believed to be a mental hospital but was actually a place for people to deal with the stress and problems.

Alice had been there because she had watched her parents be murdered. They all knew she had wanted to know more about her life before becoming a vampire and know she could. She rushed crying to Bella.

"No one has ever done something so nice for me. I can't believe how much you were able to find out. Thank you so much." Alice sobbed before Jasper grabbed her and started sending calming waves through her.

Edward took his gift into his hands and carefully opened it. He gasped when he saw what was inside. He turned to look at Bella.

"How?"

"You've shown me the picture and described them enough that when I saw what I thought was a replica I knew I had to get it for you. If you look at the engraving you'll see that it's actually your father's pocket watch and cuff links. I know you said they had been lost but what if they had been stolen and someone finally pawned them."

I was actually looking to buy you a pocket watch since we are going to wear wedding attire like your parents. So this is even better."

Bella took a deep breath and continued talking.

"I bought these items because I wanted to show you how much you all mean to me."

Edward was holding on to her for dear life sobbing quietly into her neck muttering "he wasn't good enough for such an angel."

Emmett decided to break the sad silence.

"I think it's time for Karaoke Night to start."

Everyone laughed and the awkward silence was broken. Everyone but Edward and Bella left the living room. The others returned with everything needed for tonight. Emmett was carrying the karaoke machine while everyone cleared the furniture from the room with our favorite vamp/human couple still seated.

Once everything was set up. The rules were set-up. The only rule is you have to explain why that song. Everyone wrote their name on a slip of paper and put it in a ball cap. Since Bella is the only human she got to draw first then whoever she drew sang first then drew the next person.

She reached in and pulled a paper out and read "Carlisle and Esme"

They sang "I Got You Babe" by Sonny and Cher. They explained the song was how they felt about each other. The kissed sweetly as they finished singing and pulled the next name.

Emmett was next and he sang "Baby, Got Back" because Rosalie had back. She smirked and started shaking her booty.

Jasper was next and he sang "On Bended Knee" because Alice was his whole reason. He sang on bended knee in front of her and cradled her face with his free hand.

Rosalie was next and she sang "Teddy Bear Picnic" because Emmett is a teddy bear and loves to eat bears. Emmett clapped and pranced around the room like a two year old.

Alice is up and she sangs "Whatta Man" by Salt'N'Pepa because Jasper is everything. The kiss and Alice pulled Bella's name. She looked nervous but determined. She grabbed her cd and put it in the player.

"I'm singing 'Forever' by In This Moment. I don't want to upset anyone," she looks directly at Edward, "but this song explains how I felt when he left, when he came back and even now." She started the cd and grabbed the mic.

(watch the video on you tube to see how she danced to this song)

My hearts gone

He no longer lies by my side  
>He left at dawn<br>And once again I lie alone

Still endless days and nights  
>I wait for you<br>Cause deep inside this flame  
>I know it's true<p>

Forever starts today  
>Forever we will be<br>Forever's every day  
>Forever faithfully<p>

It's been three weeks  
>(<em>You know I had to leave)<em> – Edward on CD  
>Your voice is all I have to hold<br>I lie here alone  
>(<em>I'd be there if I could)<em> - Edward on CD  
>Awaiting for my loves return<p>

Everyone was shocked to hear Edward's voice singing two back up lines.

Still endless days and nights  
>I wait for you<br>Cause deep inside this flame  
>I know it's true<p>

Forever starts today  
>Forever we will be<br>Forever's every day  
>Forever faithfully<p>

And through it all  
>No matter<br>It all comes down to you

And though it all

No matter

It all comes down to you

Forever starts today  
>Forever we will be<br>Forever's every day  
>Forever faithfully<p>

Forever we will be

Forever faithfully

Forever we will be

Forever faithfully

Forever I will be

Forever I will be

Edward choked a sob and ran to engulf Bella in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you so bad," he cried burying his face into her neck. She held him through his sobs till he started to calm down. She pulled his face up to look at her.

"The song talked about how I was going to wait for you, how I knew you would come back to me. It says we'll be forever and that no matter what all I need is you."

She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips tenderly. Jasper sent waves of calm at Edward and motioned he was the last to sing. Edward walked to his piano and sat down.

"I'm going to do two songs one by myself and the second with Bella. The song I'm going to sing is 'How Do I Live (without you)' because I can't see myself without my Bella."

How do I  
>Get through one night without you<br>If I had to live without you  
>What kind of life would that be?<br>Oh I need you in my arms  
>Need you to hold<br>Your my world my heart my soul  
>If you ever leave<br>Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now  
>How do I live without you<br>I want to know  
>How do I breathe without you<br>If you ever go  
>How do I ever, ever survive?<br>How do I  
>How do I<br>O how do I live?.

Without you  
>There'd be no sun in my sky<br>There would be no love in my life  
>There would be no world left for me<br>And I  
>Baby I don't know what I would do<br>I would be lost if I lost you  
>If you ever leave<br>Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
>How do I live without you<br>I want to know  
>How do I breathe without you<br>If you ever go  
>How do I ever ever survive?<br>How do I  
>How do I<br>O how do I live?...

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
>If you ever leave<br>Well baby you would take away everything  
>Need you with me<br>Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
>How do I live without you<br>I want to know  
>How do I breathe without you<br>If you ever go  
>How do I ever, ever survive?<br>How do I  
>How do I<br>O how do I live

How do I live without you  
>How do I live without you baby...<br>How do I live...

Bella sat down beside him halfway through the song. He whispered into her ear what song they were going to sing and she nodded smiling the whole time.

_Edward - _Look into my eyes - you will see  
>What you mean to me<br>Search your heart - search your soul  
>And when you find me there you'll search no more<p>

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for<br>You know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you<p>

_Bella - Look into your heart - you will find  
>There's nothin' there to hide<br>Take me as I am - take my life  
>I would give it all - I would sacrifice<em>

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you <em>

_Together - There's no love - like your love  
>And no other - could give more love<br>There's nowhere - unless you're there  
>All the time - all the way<em>

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
>I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more<br>I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
>Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you<em>

_Ya know it's true  
>Everything I do - I do it for you <em>

Everyone left before Bella started to sing giving the two time alone. They moved to the couch and just laid there content to lay in the other's embrace. Bella sighed.

"I guess I need to go home and talk to Charlie."

"I'll come with you and wait in your room."

She nodded and she drove them back to Charlie's. He went around to her window while she opened the front door to find Charlie sitting in the dark.

"I'm sorry Bella. I never knew thought that Jake would act that way. I watched Edward the short time I was there and I only saw love and concern in his eyes for you. I can tell he's the one for you."

Bella ran to hug Charlie tears falling from both their eyes.

"I'm sorry to dad. I love you!"

She yawned and he smiled.

"Go on to bed and I'll see you tomorrow evening. Invite Edward to dinner and I'll bring home some pizza."

He ruffled her hair before she got up from his lap and went upstairs. She stopped in the bathroom to change and brush her teeth then stepped into her bedroom. Her and Edward laid on her bed content in the knowledge that Charlie finally approved.


End file.
